gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon Lannister
At twenty and four, Damon Lannister is the oldest son of the Lord of Casterly Rock, making him the heir to his father, who is the Shield of Lannisport and Warden of the West. He currently sits on the Iron Throne. Damon is jovial, quick witted, and silver tongued. His ingratiatory nature makes him very convincing. Like all Lannisters, his most trusted confidants are his blood relatives and he despises all Starks and northern men in general. He lacks the snobbery characteristic of his house, but is as vain and self centered as any Lannister. Commoners and the court appreciate Damon's good humor and the fact that he treats men equally regardless of their status, but his father's patience isn't as bottomless as his coin purse. If Damon could sit through one of his father's councils without making a jape, perhaps they might have a less strained relationship. Like all Lannister patriarchs, his father sets high expectations for his oldest son. While outwardly Damon makes light of his father's constant criticism, in reality the weight of these expectations falls heavily on his shoulders, and he has the persistent feeling that he is nothing but a disappointment. Instead of thirsting for the throne, Damon thirsts for wine. While he delights in chasing kitchen wenches and castle maidens alike, he has expressed no interest in wedding and has been uncooperative regarding any proposed marriages. Damon is a talented swordsman, owing to his Lannister blood and the best training gold can buy, but terrible with a bow and most other weapons. He wins enough tourneys to satisfy any reasonable standard, but his father bemoans the fact that he doesn't seem to take training seriously (there is very little that Damon takes seriously), and was once unseated by a young and plainly armored Jon Umber, "some jumped-up Northman, half as much direwolf as giant." His father enjoys making comparisons to Lannister warriors from two centuries ago who "wouldn't even have you for a squire." His mother is a Greyjoy and Damon spent some of his childhood in Pyke - just enough for his father to feel that he was paying the obligatory homage to his wife's roots, should he need to use them to his advantage in the future. Because of this, Damon is comfortable at sea. However, right down to his outward appearance, he is a Lannister through and through and many people forget his kraken connection. Important Events First Era Damon was called back to Casterly Rock by his father after the Tournament at Harrenhal, where he was wed against his will to Aislyn Targaryen, the Head of House Targaryen. He then led the sack of King’s Landing with the intent of placing Aerion Blackfyre on the throne. After the sack, he assumed the position of Hand of the King until his father’s arrival in the capital. Aerion Blackfyre, however, was killed by Varyo Velaryon minutes after taking the city, and it was revealed that the sack had been a merely a pretense to place Damon himself on the throne. He was crowned King of Westeros and his father assumed the position of Hand of the King. Together with Commander Robert Manderly and the Golden Company, King Damon joined Lord Orys Connington in putting down the subsequent rebellion in the Stormlands led by Ser Ulrich Dayne and his brother Martyn Dayne, Lord of Starfall. Months later, he rallied the Lannister's allies in the Seven Kingdom and crushed the remaining Baratheon and Tyrell forces at the Battle of the Kingswood, slaying the former king in battle and ending the war for the Iron Throne. Second Era Damon Lannister travelled to Sunspear for the wedding of Princess Sarella Martell. While returning through Dorne, his party was waylaid by Martell forces disguised as Baratheon loyalists in an attempted assasination. Ser Ulrich Dayne intervened, betraying his Princess paramour and saving the life of the King. He delivered Damon back to the capital, fulfilling a promise to Queen Aislyn. Upon his return, Damon learned of his queen's infidelity and that she had fled pregnant to Essos. Quotes ''"Damon could charm the gold out of your pouch and make you happy you did it. Though he'd have spent it all by the day's end." ''- Ser Lorret Family Members Loren Lannister , father Thaddius Lannister , brother Ashara Lannister, mother